This invention relates generally to handicrafts. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for creating a handicraft in accordance with a selected pattern, and then transferring the handicraft to a desired transfer surface.
The utilizing of handicrafts in conjunction with fabrics has long been known. Besides quilting, there is needle point, cross-stitching and other handicrafts that are based on incorporating yarn of different colors in the form of stitches on fabric. These stitches are to be arranged on the fabric in a specific arrangement forming a desired "picture".
Another way in which a desired "picture" could be achieved on fabric is by utilizing sequins in the form of small flat circular disks which are made in a wide variety of colors. Sequins can be placed on the fabric to form a particular design. The different colors can be utilized to denote certain features within that design. For example, a common design would be a domestic animal such as a dog, cat or bird. There are, of course, many other different types of craft materials which are utilized to form desired "pictures", for example colored cording, felt strips and beads.
The placing of a handicraft on fabric in a desired location generally has been accomplished by two methods. The first method is to have the design reproduced as a chart on graph paper with symbols being utilized to represent different colors. The crafter can duplicate that design onto the fabric by counting from the chart and reproducing the design by utilization of the same count on the fabric.
The second method, sometimes referred to as the "no count" method, simply has the original design painted or printed directly onto the fabric. All the crafter has to do is cover the printed color (or color designated area) with the appropriate matching color of craft material. This method is far faster and easier than counting but it cannot be used in many instances. If, for example, the fabric is black, the printing or painting might be very difficult to observe. Another reason for not utilizing the "no count" method is that only preprinted fabric may be used, which excludes the majority of fabric choices.
Accordingly, there is a need for a handicraft which assists crafters in reproducing designs on mounting surfaces that do not already have the pattern provided thereon. Additionally, such a handicraft is needed which does not require use of a fabric with a grided construction in order to reproduce designs correctly, such as needle point canvas, and which can be utilized with sequins, colored cording, mosaic tile pictures, colored felt pieces and the like. Moreover, a novel process is needed which would permit the craft material to be applied directly over an original printed pattern, and then transferred as a finished handicraft to the final transfer surface. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.